Talk to me
by ll Cele ll
Summary: "It shouldn't be this bright...not today, at least."


Pahaha I was really tired whilst writing this and listening to the 'Digimon sad theme', which is probably why it isn't very good/far too soppy than what it really should be.  
>Anyways, I hope that you at least somewhat enjoy this! X3<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn was beginning to break over the now peaceful lands of Harmonica, breaking with it the sleep of the young girl who brought such great prosperity to the town once again.  
>With a short stretch and a moan, Molly swung herself out of the bed before she could reconsider just laying there for just another 5 minutes, and made her way over to the thatched window.<p>

Opening it to let in the cool early morning summer breeze, she let out a short sigh. 

"It shouldn't be this bright...not today, at least."

Sensing the saddened mood of his owner, Molly's dog, Max, went over and gently licked her hand, softly whimpering as he did so.  
>With a half-hearted, sad smile, the outstanding rancher bent down to be on level to her most faithful companion, gently stroking him on the head, signifying her gratitude.<p>

"Thank you, Max. You know what today is too, don't you?"

The aging dog slowly bent his head, indicating that yes, Molly was right. He did know what today is. But...he also didn't like it.

"Come on then, let's go. Muu will be wondering where we are." As much as Molly hated doing this herself, she knew that it was only right...only respectful to do so.  
>So after a getting a small meal for both of them, and grabbing a small package wrapped in paper off of her kitchen table, Max and Molly set off, the short walk to their destination easily reached.<p>

Upon getting there, Molly could already feel herself weakening. Even though it had been over 5 years now, the process of remembering still made her heart wrench.

As they approached the small, now wearing stone, Max let out a small howl as his owner lent down and placed the paper package down upon it, revealing a beautiful bouquet of freshly picked flowers inside. 

"Hey, Muu." Whispered the girl, scared she would disturb the unfaltered peace which was surrounding them. She forced a smile as she leant over to stroke to smooth stone - even though she had learnt as a child that it wouldn't help, she still felt that just by touching the memorial, she would be more connected to Muu; be able to communicate with him more easily.

As any farmer would know (or even just a child growing up on a farm for that matter) losing the first animal which you had received, nurtured and cared for, watch and grow up...losing it was a hard process, something which you'd never forget.

And in most cases, _don't want _to forget. This was the issue with Molly, as much as it pained her and Max (Who also grew up alongside part of Muu's life) to visit him on his 'birthday' every year, she just knew it was the right thing to do. Somehow, they just felt more at peace knowing that they can still connect and talk to him.

As Max snuggled up to Molly, she started the yearly ritual of spending the whole day just speaking to their lost friend, telling him about her life, and how the animals she now had were getting on...

As the sun began to fall later on that day, Molly started to conclude their speech. This was the hard part – as all her earlier ramblings just felt like a general conversation, she was able to control her emotions...it was actually quite pleasant speaking to him. But as the conversation drew to a close, Molly was reminded of the status of the one she was talking too, and that alone made her instantly tear up.

"Muu..." She meekly began. "I always think about you, you know. Your children resemble you so much, and I'm just so glad that there will always be a part of you here...But..." she trailed off, wiping the few tears forming in her eyes away before smiling and continuing: "I still miss you every day. You were my first animal, after all...and...no one could ever replace you. I love you, Muu...I just hope you know that Max and me still think of you all the time, you'll never be gone from our thoughts. And I know I say this every year, but...I just really hope we gave you the happiest life possible."

With that, the farmer stood up, and turned to go home, Max following behind her. It only took a couple of paces though, before Molly started to break down, going into uncontrollable sobbing. Bending down to sit on her knees once again, she just let herself cry, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had been through this for the past 5 years, after all.

However, this year there was someone who wasn't going to stand for that.

In the marvellous orange aura which surrounds him, the Harvest King made his usual, but granted a bit rushed, graceful entrance.

Being startled by the sudden entrance, Molly shot up and wiped her eyes. Even if she was sad, she wasn't going to let herself look bad in front of her 'King turned boyfriend'. 

"Wha...what are you doing here? I thought you had some especially important stuff to do today." 

The Harvest King gave her a sad smile, wandering why his dear always had to try and act so...so tough.  
>"I did...but something more important came up here."<p>

That did it for Molly- not knowing whether to cry out of sadness or out of happiness, she leapt at the King, and started crying into his shoulder, mumering something along the lines of; "Yu...silly fool...you ha...*sniff* more importa...thing to do...tha this."

Chuckling slightly at her inaudibility, the harvest King smiled, whilst gently cradling her in his arms, whispering comforts in her ear until she had calmed down.

After she had finished Molly sat up and gave a weak style, whilst her boyfriend gently wiped the remaining tears away.

"I'm sorry." She laughed. " I must look so pathetic and terrible right now."

"No...not at all. Your reason for crying is perfectly acceptable. Even though I have never experienced pain like that before personally, I've seen many farmers just like you go through it. But this time...because it's you who's sad, I also feel my heart breaking a little."

Before she could even respond (or cry again for that matter- if that was even physically possible anymore) the Harvest King leant down and placed a loving kiss upon Molly's lips.

"I really do love you, you know. Just please try and stop crying at some point today."

Giggling in response, Molly just shyly stated; " I love you too...but I can't really feel happy today."

Putting a finger to his chin in thought, the Harvest King paused for a moment before gaining an idea. "Come over here" he said whilst taking Molly's hand and leading her straight back over to her previous position.

"Now...us Deities aren't really allowed to do this...but I think in this case we can allow an exception."

With a great flash of light, the Harvest King raised his arms above the small grave stone, making it sparkle as what seemed like spirit appeared.  
>Looking on in awe, Molly couldn' t help but smile upon realising what had just happened-no tears this time, just pure happiness at this opportunity which had been given to her.<p>

"Now..."The harvest King began. "You can't hear him, only see him. But...I can tell you what he is saying." He finished as he watched his human girlfriend walk over to try and touch the 'spirit'.

"G-go on." She nervously stated.

"He's saying that he wishes he could say to this to you personally, but he's just thankful that there is a way for him to answer your sort of question. Muu wants to say that yes, you did give him the best life possible, and is very thankful of your visits each year. He was glad that he was able to spend his life for you, and is happy how well his children are growing up. And...and finally..." getting slightly emotional at this point himself, then Harvest King finished his translating. "He says that he will be awaiting for the day when his children join him, so that they can discuss their wonderful and fulfilled lives within your care." Upon finishing the sentence, Muu disappeared, and Molly slowly turned around to be faced with a slightly tearing up Harvest King.

"I...I...thank you..." She said, completely at a loss for words. "But why are you crying, and not me?" she shakily laughed, still overcome by the event which had just taken place. Anyone else would have thought that it was not possible-that it was just a dream.

"Because...it just shows me how much care some humans and animals do have for each other. Until I met you Molly...I didn't even think that this was possible. And to see, and to just see such a heart warming yet at the same time heart breaking relationship like that...well, it just makes even me slightly emotional."

And for the first time that day Molly smiled, a genuine, love filled smile.

"I really am so lucky to be able to have this relationship with you myself, you know." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Smiling at her he simply stated the same thing before walking over and lifting her up, earning a squeal of delight in response.

"I'll stay with you tonight...if that is okay?" he tentatively asked.

"It's more than okay." She happily replied. "You didn't even need to ask, really."

Planting a small kiss upon her cheek, he carried her back to her house, the loyal dog following quickly behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well...I don't know what you guys will think of this but there you go. xD

I was thinking about making a multichap fic for this couple, actually following a storyline, but I'm not so sure. What do you all think? :c Leave a review if you would like to see one. D: I don't want to write something which no one will read or find rubbish. T_T If I get no answers I'll just write one anyways. xD Anyways, if you have any ideas you'd like to see, please leave them as well! :3

Thank you for any comments and constructive criticism in advance, and thank you for reading this!


End file.
